The Uncontrollable Plague
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: Trying something new and I had a dream of this little problem. AU-ish! This story starts out with two very different people, but then things happen and soon, they are all that the world has to offer to solve the problem, but can these two set aside their differences and work together and save mankind, or will they kill each other? NEED REVIEWS, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Ever lost absolute control? I don't mean the minor growl or yelling type of control that follows with anger, but the other kind of control that is just begging to be let free. This control is your freedom, or more basically called, your animal instincts. This kind of control is within everyone, and everything, and is able to infect others as well, but not those with abnormal strength. I have a story about how it all started, and how the 7 billion citizens of the planet become infested with the lost control that people now call it the "Plague". Not the Black Plague, but just Plague.

My family and I move across the United States quite often searching for a place to call our own, and frankly enough, I really hated moving only to pack up and move somewhere else. Absolutely hated it, but what can I do, but continue with my family? My family consists of my mom who is the head of the household, my step-dad who is supposed to the father but acts more like a kid, my little sister who acts like the oldest, which, in fact, that she is not first but second, my little brother who thinks that he is Superman, and can never be harmed nor influenced, and myself who is actually the oldest, and will not fight unless fully agitated. See my dilemma, see the problems waiting to happen, and see the temptations. We were not the first to become infected, and we were certainly not the last.

So after travelling for what felt like 15 years, we finally found the ideal location in the woods, and about five miles from town and civilization. The place we have is called, "Monster". Strange name for a house is what we were wondering, but we liked the interior of the house which consisted of 6 bedrooms, 4 baths, 1 huge chef-styled kitchen, a den, a living room with a fireplace, a garage that could house 7 cars, a basement that could be turned into anything, and a 500,000 acres of land with the "Monster" sitting right smack dab in the middle of it. The price was not expensive, in fact, it was dirt-poor cheap, and we were all thinking the same thing: _This house is Awesome!_ We finally stopped gawking at the house and finally started to get things unpacked, cleaned up, and move in – not necessarily in that order. We all got our own room, which left 2 extra bedrooms to be left for storage – for now. The siblings went to explore and the parents were busy hooking up the house. You know the drill: electricity, water, septic, groceries, and other budgeting items. Me, my sister, and my brother went to explore the new house, and we found many new rooms that weren't in the brochure, but we didn't care because that meant we were excellent explorers, but being siblings we were prone to arguments and we, eventually, split off, each going to a different location, until dinner was called. My brother went to the basement, my sister when to her bedroom, and I went outside to explore. I found nothing on my first night, nor for my first week, nor my first month, but I did find some really cool rocks, sticks, and I even found a small stream of water, but what I didn't find were the animals as is what is supposed to be found or even heard when one is in the woods, but I didn't find or hear anything and that creeped me out.

After 1 year and 7 months later, we had settled down to our new life in the house; me and my siblings were homeschooled since there was no school within driving distance, and my mom worked from both the house and from work as a real estate agent, and my dad works as a construction worker (so he's only home after dark). We finished our packet for the day, and went out to play. Our grades are (in order): Me – 10th grader, sister – 9th grader, and brother – 7th grader. Homeschooling was the best option considering that we moved a lot, and our good school scores slipped to failing grades, so our only option was either to repeat our grades or attend homeschool, and we made our choice.

We finished before noon that day, and went our separate ways again. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack, some plastic bags, and a water bottle. These items were for when I found something interesting, and I wanted proof, since every time I said that I found something new, they would say, "Where's the proof?" This time I'll have the proof, and then this time they gotta believe me. So I left the house via the back door, and headed straight for the stream which was about a mile or two straight back from the house. As I'm heading for the stream I hear a strange noise, and I come to stand still, because the noise, in an otherwise silent forest, was new and I wanted to check it out. The noise sounded like a bird cawing mixed with a cat growl, and a dog whining and it sounded off to the left which is downstream from where I was standing. I placed my water bottle and plastic bags into my backpack that I left (in a tree) yesterday, and went off towards the strange noise. I tracked the noise to a rock wall, and the sound was sounding like it was from inside the rock wall. I was confused and determined to find out what was in there, so I walked up to the stone wall, and knocked on it, and found that the wall hollow. I stepped back so that I could hit from a good distance, but first I looked around and spotted something black in the trees, and went to investigate the black thing. I scrambled up the tree like a squirrel, and came up to the black thing, which turned out to be a little black camera, which was pointed at the rock wall, and was still active because it was making little whirring sounds. I started to grin like the Cheshire cat when I saw no other little black camera's, and I swung around the backpack to get out my pick-pocketing tools, and I started to tear apart the camera looking for a seal of ownership.

As I worked on the camera I heard a loud snap, I looked down to notice a big guy standing directly below me. He was looking up and saying something, "Who's up there?" I decided that I should keep my mouth shut, and then I decided that I should stay still, but then a gust of wind appeared out of nowhere, and blasted me out of the tree, and into the arms of the stranger, then the wind dispersed.

I looked up, and blinked as the big guy, suddenly, dropped me, and I landed on my butt. I scrambled to stand up when a couple of branches came tumbling down on my head, and jumped out of the way as my backpack and the mutilated camera came down. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I remembered the big guy. Turns out the big guy was just leaning against the rock wall, and was watching me, and I felt creeped out, but I said nothing as I stood up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The big guy asked and I jumped when I looked up to see the big guy appear right in front of me, and on instinct, I lashed out in startled fear and surprise, and got him in the solar plexus, which I then hear him grunt in pain, and buckle his knees as he was trying to breathe. I took that as a sign to leave, and I left as soon as I grabbed my backpack and the camera, and rushed off toward home. I found the house easily enough as it had gotten dark out, but I, also, found that the big guy was also there, and so was my family, and man, did they look pissed. The big guy heard me first and stood still, with his arms folded in front of him, as I approached my family with a fearless expression on my face.

Thankfully I had the foresight to stash the camera, but not the backpack nor the pieces of the camera that I had stuck into my jeans pockets, and walked up to the family and the big guy who looked quite smug for some odd reason. The moment I entered the house I was assaulted (verbally) on all sides except from the big guy, which I knew he was just waiting for his chance to question me from earlier at the rock wall.

My mom: "Where did you go?"

My dad: "Do you know what time it is?"

My sister: "Who is that big guy over there?"

My brother: "Why are you so dirty?"

I answered in order: went walking and explored the forest, I don't know – maybe 10pm, I have no idea, and I fell when I tripped on a root. My family seemed surprised that I answered their questions with straight and to the point answers, but I didn't care about these questions, because I was preparing myself for the big guy's questions.

After the questioning barrage, they dispersed saying that dinner is in the fridge, and to be nice to Mr. Wilson, and to show the man to the guest room as it is too late for him to be driving this late at night. They left me alone with this stranger, and I turned around to face said stranger to suddenly be punched in the gut and I dropped to my knee's gasping for breath.

"That's for punching me, and then, for taking off with my camera, and then for running away before I could get you back for the surprise attack", he stated sounding more annoyed than pissed. I was still trying to breathe when he picked me up – bridal style – and walked me to the kitchen table (that was about 2 feet and around the corner from the front door), sat me down, then sat down himself right across from me, and watched me catch my breath, which I already did by the time he sat me down.

"So, you wanted to say something more or do you want to stay like this forever, Mr. Wilson?" I stated while I got my breathing under control.

Mr. Wilson smirks at me, and said nothing as he just sits there watching me with eye of molten silver and tinted blue. I stare back, with my dark brown eyes, just to show that I will not be intimidated nor will I be stared down by some stranger. He asked a question pertaining to the whereabouts of his camera, and I said that must have dropped it on my way back as it was getting dark. The smirk never left his face, and I started to feel worried for some unknown reason. It must have been the smirk that unarmed me so much, or his light grey/blue eye that made me feel awkward, but I will not back down from his stare even when I started to shake and shiver uncontrollably.

I asked him why my parents had allowed you entry when they usually don't like strangers. He replied that he was the one who sold this house to them and that he was here to survey the land, and to get to know the occupants. I replied with a snarling growl that he was totally lying, and that I wanted to know the truth. He said that I was not privileged to know the truth, but that it was for my own safety. This statement excited me for some reason, and I wanted to know the truth, but for now, I accepted his answer. My stomach growled then and I blushed from embarrassment, and when he chuckle, I went redder. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Did I wander into your section of the forest by mistake? Is this why you are here?" I blurted questioningly before I left for the kitchen and searched for something to eat, which I then remembered that dinner was made and I went to see what it was – turned out to be liver and onions which is totally gross. I heard movement behind me and I whirled around to see Mr. Wilson standing in the doorway of the kitchen, still having that damn smirk on his face, and still having some amusement, for what, I have no idea.

"Aren't you supposed to ask your guest if they are hungry as well," he stated mischievously.

"You heard my family say that I HAD to be nice to you, didn't you?" I grinned in reply.

"It's rude to ask a question with another question, young lady." He narrowed his eye, but I could see the glint of humor in his eye.

"Tch, Whatever," I stated sounding very teenager – like.

"What do you want besides your camera, Mr. Wilson?" I asked and he replied with a shrug which could mean anything. I asked him if there was anything that he wanted to eat and he replied, "No, thanks". I shook my head as I had already knew of his reply was going to be something like that. I turned back around to grabbed the bread, the peanut butter, and the grape jelly, and made 2 PB&J's, and after I put my mess away, and cleaned up whatever mess I made, then looked at the big guy with a pointed look that said for him to follow me, then proceeded to the den, which was two room over from the kitchen, and sat down in an unoccupied chair.

Mr. Wilson watched as I made my food, cleaned up my mess, and followed as he saw my look and followed me to the den, which he then entered the room, looked around, spotted a couch, a table, a bed, and another room that probably was just a bathroom. After scrutinizing the room, he spotted the couch, and sat down where he continues to watch me, or was it analyzing now? His eye took on a different look from when he was just watching to something more calculating. I had just remembered that the den was made into a guest room, and that was where I was eating. I finished my food in record time, and turned in the chair to address Mr. Wilson who was tensely sitting on the couch.

"This room is called the den but recently it was renovated to the guest room, and I apologized for eating in your room, but I had only just remembered as I was eating my sandwiches". As I leave the room to go to bed, he suddenly grabs me, and throws me on the couch where he was just sitting, and straddles me to where I couldn't move my legs, and grabs my fists before they could connect with his face, and positions my hands over my head with only one hand and grabs my neck which forces me to look at him with undivided attention, and I stop struggling when I heard him speak.

"I know what you are, and I know that you know what you are, because of that rock wall".

"What the hell are you doing and what the hell do you mean by that rock wall?" I choked out.

"That rock wall emits a frequency that only certain people hear, kind of like a dog whistle for dogs. This sound only works for hybrids, and I found me a hybrid".

"I am not a hybrid!" I denied vehemently. He squeezed his hand that was around my throat to cut off anymore words. I choked to breathe, but then he released the pressure on my throat when I understood that he wanted me to be silent, and I simply glared at him, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"You look human, but there are certain characteristics that you have given away that had my instincts on edge. Such as that punch you gave me in the forest, the punch that I gave you in return should have knocked you out but it didn't, when you heard me in the kitchen, and when you were struggling to get me off you. These are the characteristics that have me in the right direction, and there is nothing that you can say, or do, that will make me believe otherwise".

"I was sure that you were lying, but thinking back I realized that you were right, but then, I want to ask you a question, if I may." I asked after his speculation.

"You may," he replied liking that I had not denied again.

"How come you were in the forest by the rock wall, and are you a hybrid as well?"

"That is two questions, my lady, but I'll answer them with ease. I saw you messing around with the camera, from the other camera that was in the rock wall, and yes, I am a hybrid. Any more question?"

"What do you want with me, and what kind of hybrid are you?" I questioned curiously. I was curious about this man, because I had never met another hybrid before.

"I'll answer the second question if you tell me yours, but the first question is not for me to answer right now".

"I ain't telling." This was my reply.

He narrowed his eye and glared at me, but before he could do anything else, I bit his hands and punched his face breaking his nose, knocking his head back from the force of the blow, which he made him let go of my hands, and I combo-ed to punch his solar plexus and groin so that he could get off of me, but I barely touched the floor before he hit me in the back, and I flew to hit the floor with my wind knocked out of me for a minute. The next minute he was back on top of me, except that he was on my back with my arms bent behind my back in a not-right position. I groaned in pain and he twisted my arms to cause them to go higher, and for me to growl louder in pain. I had to keep my voice down, though, because I didn't want to wake my family and cause a commotion.

"Do not try that again," he snarled.

I felt something drip onto my back and I looked behind me to see that his nose, which was still broken, and was dripping blood onto my back. I smelled the blood and moaned in pleasure at the sight, but I had to reign in the urge to moan again, and look away.

The big guy, Mr. Wilson, looked down at the girl to see what she was going to do next, and she surprised him when she looked back at him, and moan in pleasure, but seemed to reign it in, and look away with great difficulty. Her eyes are usually brown, but when she looked at the blood, her brown eyes had flecks of gold like that of a wolf. Her instincts were difficult for her to reign in, but she did nonetheless. _**This is going to be fun, and if she is what I think she is, then it might be fun for the both of us.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fear is a great factor in controlling someone, and that fear can also be your savior, because the fear would stop you from doing something stupid.

I found out about fear from just being in the vicinity of the man who could emit such strong dominance that is so crazy evil – feeling like, that it feels like I'm going to suffocate at any moment.

I'm sorry for being off topic here by talking about fear, but it seems to the right choice at the moment as I'm being held to the ground by an extremely deceiving old man with one eye. Remember, I'm on the ground because I tried to run away the old man when he had me on the couch; on my back, with one hand on my throat, and the other hand holding both of my hands above my head, and he was straddling my hips like belonged there, and I was just along for the ride. Lucky me! Sarcasm, I know, but remember I'm scared at this point, so sue me.

"He knows what I am," I thought furiously. My only thoughts were of how to get out of this situation quietly and quickly, but I kept drawing a blank. I tried to wriggle a little to get my grip, but he twisted my arms a little more so that I could feel my bones almost cracking from the strain. I growled painfully tried buck the brute off of me, but I could feel that that wasn't going to happen. I hissed in pain and then I tried to relax my body so that the pressure would ease up a bit.

I finally was able to take a deep breath, exhaled, calmly looked over my shoulder to the guy trying to break my, and calmly said that if he kept adding more pressure, then he was going to break my arm.

His response: "I know. I'm just teaching you a lesson, mutt".

My eyes went wide, not because of the lesson part, but because he called me a mutt. I'll tell you a secret about myself, but I want your utmost, honestly, and solemnly swear to not tell a single soul about what I'm going to tell you.

I truly am a mutt hybrid! There are actually more of this type than you would think, but this is not the case with me/ I'm special, but not in the sense that everyone wants me for fame or glory, at least not in that kind of way. I'm a wanted mutt hybrid that is a freak among freaks, due to the fact that I can change into more than 50 different kinds of animals. Other hybrids have trouble maintaining their human side with their animalistic side, but I can do that and more. I'm not going to tell you about that now; what I am going to tell you is that I'm not the true member of the family, but (rather) an adopted first child for the family that has me now. The tale of this is the shortened version: I was found in the children's ward of the local hospital at the age of six by the nurse who was making her rounds at that time. The nurse who found me was, later, called my mom, and her boyfriend, at the time, became my father, or stepfather. This couple already had kids of their own and was struggling to make ends meet, but when they say me, they saw that I couldn't take care of myself, so they took me their home, and "officially" adopted me. Sorry for straying from the a bit, but I should try and focus back on the problem at hand, and that is trying NOT get my arm broken by the old guy on back.

* * *

I know this is short, but I'm trying to add more and it's difficult to add more without just putting it all on the page, and still call it a story. Give me time, and I'll turn this into a very good story worth reading...maybe. :D


End file.
